The One with the Sheriff and the Mayor
by WickedGirl1
Summary: Henry narrates Emma and Regina's story, well, more like cheesy love story.


I've never been a cheesy love story fan, I guess I'm more of a fairy tale or comic book kind of kid, "Those things you read aren't actually books, dear", my Mom told me once "Let the kid be 'Gina, they teach him about heroes that aren't princes or part of his family so that's a plus", that was what my Ma replied. You could say they're not the usual kind of couple because of the whole Evil Queen and White Knight thingy, I was not surprised when I caught them making out in the kitchen, or when they told me they were dating, I was happy for them; they used to look at each other with puppy eyes until they started dating and now they smile all the time so if they're happy then I'm happy too. Grams certainly didn't see that one coming so when my Ma told her she was dating her arch-nemesis, Grams almost lost hold on baby Neal (I'm not calling a baby "uncle" until he learns how to write nephew) and she would've fainted if Gramps hadn't been there, they both looked terrified but in the end they had to accept it because my moms really love each other and they are a cute couple or that's what people in Storybrooke say… Anyway, I don't really like love stories but the one I'm going to tell you is my favourite one: the one with the Sheriff and the Mayor, and this is how it starts.

You know the Beauty and the Beast song? Okay first of all that's not how the story goes at all, no one was singing and the household wasn't alive and second, that line "Barely even friends, when somebody bends unexpectedly" is what happened with my moms. It started a couple of months ago, one morning that seemed pretty common until Emma dropped by to have breakfast with us, the two of them had been acting weird around each other lately and then something odd happened...

"Could you wash the dishes, Miss Swan?" Mom said as she read The Daily Mirror while drinking her coffee, Ma was standing by the oven with her mug of coffee in her hands while she stared at the back of Mom's head.

"Yeah, sure Regina" she said, adding a lopsided smile at the end. Ma had _never _done anything Mom asked (well maybe a thing or two but she played hard-to-get the whole time), I almost choked on my apple juice and my Mom almost got whiplashed when she turned her head to Ma, but when I managed to make it go down my throat and my Mom rolled her eyes, I turned to Ma,

"Emma, are you okay?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask, sweetheart" then she turned around again to Ma "Would you mind telling us if you're feeling sick, Miss Swan?" she said, pursing her lips and evidently trying to poison her words like she did with the apple (and the turnover too, it wasn't intentional… Okay it was but it wasn't meant for me anyway…).

"I just feel good today I guess" Ma replied with a small shrug and a smirk as she collected the dirty dishes, then she turned around and winked at me "Aren't you going to be late for school, kid?" she asked as she started to do the dishes. Ma was right, I missed the bus so she had to drop me off on the Bug before going to the station, I was still thinking about the thing with the dishes so I kept asking myself questions in my head like _"Why would Emma do the dishes without putting up a fight or something?" _or _"Since when are my moms nice to each other_?". I was lost in my own thoughts so I missed the questions that were actually being asked to me,

"Kid? Henry, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about stuff, did you ask something?"

Ma chuckled "You were really silent over there, I was starting to get worried"

"Um… Just thinking, nothing to worry about"

"You sure? I can call your mom if you want me to, we can turn around and go back to the manor" I noticed her hand was already moving towards her phone so I smirked,

"Nah, if you want to call Mom just do it" she started to blush all the way to her neck, _Caught you red-handed, Ma, _I thought as she pulled over at my school.

"Have a nice day, kid" she messed a bit with my hair before I got off the Bug "Pay attention in class, will you?" she added right before I closed the Bug's door.

"You have my word, Ma" I smiled and waved at her as the Bug's engine sputtered to life and I walked inside school with a frown I hadn't noticed until Nicholas and Ava (since the curse broke they decided they liked those names better than Hansel and Gretel) pointed it out "I'm just thinking" is what I replied to the Zimmer's teasing and I was seriously thinking about it, well, I stopped thinking about it in class until Wendy smiled at me but that's something entirely different and I was definitely not blushing, it was just a bit hot inside the classroom.

The day went fine, (I got a B+ on my math test so everything was "just peachy" as my Ma would say) anyway, when I got home that same day Emma was already there, I knew it because the Bug was parked next to Mom's Benz. I started running through the lawn, either Emma was there because something bad had happened or she was there because my Mom asked her to be there because something bad had happened. As soon as I ran inside I heard a laugh. Two laughs. Then the laugh turned into an actual sentence. I knew perfectly well which two people were the owners of those voices so I took a peek inside the living room and found both, Mom and Ma, sitting on opposite sides of the couch with apple cider on their hands, Mom laughing and Ma wiping away tears of laugh,

"She did not!"

"Totally did! Ruby flashed August as he drove by the dinner and that's nothing but the truth!"

"And you were there to witness everything, weren't you Miss Swan?" Mom said without any sass or anything like that, something almost like… Friendliness?

I dropped my jaw as I stared at the scene in front of me, they hadn't even noticed me so I went to my room and tossed my backpack to its usual place, I got out of my uniform and went back downstairs

"Mom? Emma?" I said as I walked inside the living room to find them just like I left them when I went upstairs

"Hey, kid" Ma smiled at me, Mom just turned her head at me and smiled too. I smiled back as if everything was normal but I knew something had definitely changed.

_**A/N: **__Hi you cute little reader! Thanks for reading this, it might take a few days or weeks until the next chapter but I'll try to post soon, school is a bitch. Reviews are highly appreciated :3 _


End file.
